<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sticky pearls by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218258">sticky pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fear Play, Light Masochism, M/M, One Shot, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Size Kink, Worship, but like not really????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A butterfly caught in a web, might as well pluck the pomegranate seeds and eat them right now. </p>
<p>“Let me taste what you’re made up of.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sticky pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow... So if you happen to follow me on tumblr I mentioned this baby in like the Middle of July. I had it close to being finished the beginning of August, But Then I realized that tomorrow marks my little ao3 anniversary. So with Greek mythology being literally one of my favorite things to read up on, I decided to post this as gift to myself. Also, I know I tagged it as Persephone going Willingly to Hades, but it's Loosely based on Persephone and Hades. I don't want to spoil too much before you read so I'll have more in my ending notes (of course) </p>
<p>Happy reading! ^.^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i> “Tell them that you weren't hungry, tell them you followed the pomegranates seeds because they tasted like blood, like love.” </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> ·  ·  ·  · </p>
</div>“And you’re sure it’s in there?” Luffy hadn’t meant to sound so excited, since this was such a troublesome situation.<p>This was not nearly the time for enthusiasm, but he felt his heart quickening just gazing at the lush trees, bushes rustling with the bustling of animals. </p>
<p>“I’m positive,” the green haired male said. He was beautiful, muscular, a slit maiming one eye that almost had Luffy asking if he could trace it. </p>
<p>He wondered, marveling those broad shoulders and abs clearly on display, why he would seek Luffy out for such a job when it was obvious he could accomplish such a feat without even lifting his pinky finger. Maybe he should be curious, but the bigger male is looking back at him now, eyebrow raised as if he can sense his thoughts. Luffy shakes it off. </p>
<p>“Hmm, okay.” Luffy begins to walk forward when a calloused hand stops him, fingers searing into the skin of his arm, the clear touch of a swordsman. </p>
<p>Oh, the <i>power</i> it holds.  </p>
<p>Damn what was his name again? Joro? Luffy swallows back a moan before turning to face the man, no doubt lust is clouding up his vision, if only the man leaned in, he’d be able to smell it on him. Ah yes, it was Zoro. He might have to seek him out again when this is said and done. </p>
<p> “Yes? Is there a problem?” At least he doesn’t sound breathless, Luffy thinks. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna go in, just like that?” Zoro’s looking down at Luffy pretty incredulously, making him narrow his eyes. </p>
<p>Sure, he might not be as rugged, or carry... <i>three</i> swords? But Luffy has always done a damn good job at holding his own against any foe. Isn’t <i>that</i> why he was sought out in the first place. </p>
<p>“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Luffy’s voice takes on a dangerous edge and the man actually has the audacity to blush, backing off. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that-” </p>
<p>“No matter,” Luffy interrupts, not wanting the green haired man to dig himself an even bigger hole, no matter how entertaining that might be. </p>
<p>“And you’re sure you won’t take any money afterwards... It's pretty dangerous y’know?” Zoro says thoughtfully, flicking his good eye towards the thicket of pine before them. </p>
<p>“Just have food ready for when I get back.” Luffy smiles widely.  </p>
<p>Zoro nods his head, clearly amused by that, and the raven turns to continue the path into the woods, a tiny little ‘<i>be careful</i>’ chasing after him. It makes Luffy smirk. Wondering if the man would reward him by bending the smaller over and railing him against whatever clear surface there is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy doesn’t know how <i>careful</i> one is supposed to be in a cursed forest in the first place. It’s not as if this is his first run of the mill, but he feels it. Eyes everywhere and nowhere at all, snarling animals at his stepping all over their ground. Luffy’s skin prickles the further he walks in.  </p>
<p>It might have been broad day out in the village, but in here the light doesn’t reach quite right. It looks as if there are shadows, shapes and figures on one side, but when he turns nothing at all is there. It makes something light up under his skin, a foreign feeling that he almost forgot about. The sweet taste of adrenaline thrumming his veins. </p>
<p>The task in question deals with, what was it the villagers had told him? A faun or satyr disturbing the peace. He’s always dealt seemingly impossible tasks; the occasional giant, those are pretty rare, but he <i>loves</i> when he comes across one. Harpies, which aren’t as rare as he hoped, he doesn’t mind a challenge, but they annoy him for some reason. Then there were the fairies, stealing food from the neighboring village he was visiting- <i>that</i> had been amusing. And that’s what also led him to this little objective. </p>
<p>Luffy isn’t as knowledgeable about these creatures as he should be though, having never come across one in the first place. They were said to be just as rare as giants. Creatures that only lurked about in mountain wilds, companioning the nymphs. Now that he thinks about it, the only reason he took such a job was the glint in the Zoro’s eye that practically said Luffy wouldn’t be able to handle it. And boy does Luffy <i>love</i> proving others wrong.  </p>
<p>But now, now as Luffy is getting closer, beads of sunlight filtering in through tree branches, a lustrous river coming into view that’s a pale blue color. He doesn’t know why, but he’s starting to feel different. Caution high in the wind, flashing red behind his eyes. A stark change from just a few feet ago when it felt as if everything was cowering. Now there’s hunger in these leaves, music blowing out of nowhere, branding his lungs; knows that he’s being watched and it’s <i>unsettling</i>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy tastes the voice before he hears it.  </p>
<p>It was so soft and succulent in its playing; ripened like the flesh of an apple, crimson in its color. It was calling for him- the sound was beckoning him into dense forestry, woods that smelled of fire and iron. He knew this was who he’s supposed to be looking for, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. </p>
<p>And Luffy could tell, he could grasp perfectly well what was happening as he strode closer and heard the clear-cut edges of the flute. He has heard multiple stories about that tune, <i>that</i> instrument in particular. How pure white sounds turn sinister; banging down on his head, but that doesn’t stop Luffy from closing the distance quickly.  </p>
<p>Then it is silence- </p>
<p>“Who is it that disturbs my playing?”  </p>
<p>Luffy stops. </p>
<p>There was a glare in that tone.  </p>
<p>A deep rumble that seemed to shudder the forest floor, branches shaking, birds fleeing. Luffy felt as if he couldn’t speak, words nonexistent at the rasp, but they were spoken like a demand. It caught the smaller man off guard, made him want to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness at not making his presence known. Yet when he spoke his words were loud and clear, carrying over smooth pastel waters. </p>
<p>“I’m just a wanderer.” Luffy wonders if these creatures can sense lies, but it wouldn’t have mattered, that was the truth through and through. </p>
<p>“Just a wanderer?” A smile in the voice now, stirring up stones, blossoms curling in on themselves, “pray tell, what business a wanderer has in these woods?” </p>
<p>The breath steals itself from his chest when the horned creature comes into picture. It wasn’t faun nor satyr but something more powerful, <i>much</i> more powerful. Luffy wonders how the villagers could get this mixed up. </p>
<p>There’s not a word Luffy can use to describe the man, a deity seems more fitting, when he appears. Thick black horns curved above his head, a scar mars the left side of his forehead down to his neck, a smaller one slashed over the same eye, his own pinioned crown. Black straps crisscross his chest, hair as red as the blush forming atop Luffy’s cheeks. Painted lips, feathered cloak, broad shoulders proudly displaying the crimsoned garment.  </p>
<p>And oh, the <i>smell</i>. He smelled of wooded glens, calamus clogging up his nostrils. Luffy felt like he was <i>aching</i>. Knew he should have run away. Isn’t this a time where his brothers would tell him to beware of fiends? Oh, but Luffy was never good with meanings, following directions, this moment was laid out perfectly for him and who would he be to turn it away? His soul was already blown black, there was no alabaster in his veins. </p>
<p>And the man just smiled something sinister, strode towards Luffy easily with a pan flute in hand. If he didn’t know any better than it was as if the earth caved just right for him, led him on an open path that landed him only mere centimeters in front of the raven. Staring up into crimson eyes Luffy became ensnared. He was nothing like the creatures he’s experienced, wouldn’t even dare speak the name beast upon him. It was clear the man was much more immense than that, a god that has attained the underworld; that seems more fitting.  </p>
<p>“I’ve asked you a question and you didn’t answer.” </p>
<p>Luffy must bite his cheek in order not to whimper, “I was sent to capture you.” </p>
<p>Nonexistent brows raise high, eyes widening and the laugh that billows out of the man's mouth almost has him cowering, covering his ears. He’s never heard such a booming sound, not even from the giants he’s slain.  </p>
<p>“Is that right?”  </p>
<p>The red-haired man bends down to Luffy’s height and he almost kneels. He catches himself by the tips of his toes, but those eyes light up like he sensed the action- </p>
<p>Luffy wouldn’t put it passed him. </p>
<p>“<i>You</i> were sent to seize me?”  </p>
<p>And the incredulousness from him is nowhere near Zoro’s, he could have smitten the drunken villager, but hearing <i>that</i> taunt lets Luffy know he cannot capture this man. It was set in stone as soon as the sole of his shoe met the dirt of these woods. </p>
<p>“Well here I am wonderer,” it’s clear he’s being teased, big arm splayed out, wicked grin on his lips, “come and capture me.” </p>
<p>Luffy knows his eyes dilate. The man deliberately let his tone grow husky, flaming irises becoming hooded. Luffy licks his lips, desire quickly soaring through his veins. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Luffy can’t even raise his voice, struck with the sudden thought that if he speaks louder than the man before him Cerberus might follow. </p>
<p>“A predator asking its prey their name? My, how gallant you are.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s throat runs dry at the feral grin the man gives him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” </p>
<p>“Are you scared of me little one?” </p>
<p><i>Oh</i>. </p>
<p>Luffy’s gut swoops, and no, scared is the last thing he is. The last time Luffy has ever been scared was when he and Ace thought they lost Sabo forever. This wasn’t Luffy being frightened; the shorter male was <i>aroused</i> at the sheer mass of power emanating in front of him. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Oh?”  </p>
<p>A step closer- </p>
<p>“I think you may be right.” </p>
<p>Another step brings his face towards Luffy’s, doe eyes widening when the figure leans forward, breath on the shell of his ear. </p>
<p>“You smell lovely little one, so impure. Is that blood on your hands?” </p>
<p>One deep inhale reminds Luffy of sunken willows, pomegranates staining his fingers.  </p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>.” Luffy has never been this worked up in his life, it almost seems unreal. A fever dream he doesn’t want to escape but constantly repeat. </p>
<p>The man's appreciative hum sends a shiver down Luffy’s spine, makes him tremble. A whine escapes him when the instrument meets the ground, and a strong hand curls around his arm, holding him in place. The touch sears into his flesh, <i>tainting</i>. He has never longed to be more wanted by someone than in this moment. </p>
<p>“Can I taste it?” </p>
<p>Does Luffy dare to eat the peach? Knowing full well the consequences it might lead to. Oh, but that touch is so grounding, his voice surrounding him, smells of the same essence as these woods. He might own every spec of land Luffy walked upon, became his in that very moment. </p>
<p>“Please.” The words roll out of him easily, and that hand pushes Luffy against the tree behind them. </p>
<p>“You may call me Eustass.” The man murmurs, gracing him with his name. </p>
<p>And just like that it’s as if Luffy is melting into the bark, one with all that surrounds him. The name marking up something deep inside of his stomach, Luffy snapping his eyes closed at the sheer force of it all.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little one,” </p>
<p>Lips graze burning hot against slick skin- </p>
<p>“Open your eyes for me.” </p>
<p>A command, spoken just as softly as he played the flute, but it has Luffy’s eyes flying open. Caught by an unfamiliar room instead of woods. Magic? The air as red as Eustass’ hair, heady and full of deep oaks, pine trees and mint. </p>
<p>“How much blood do you hold on your hands?” </p>
<p>What an unsettling question for Luffy. </p>
<p>“Too much.” </p>
<p>But Eustass looks delighted, doesn’t see disgust in Luffy’s wrongdoings, bringing his hands up to kiss each finger. Splaying out his palm to kiss the center, if one had asked, he’d say that he’s never been this lavished before. A deity showing a mere mortal servility. </p>
<p>Luffy’s face flushes. His chest meets a solid one when he’s tugged, head tilted back when fingers are placed under his chin afterwards. A butterfly caught in a web, might as well pluck the pomegranate seeds and eat them right now. </p>
<p>“Let me taste what you’re made up of.” </p>
<p>How desperately he wants to let out a whine to show his willingness, but Luffy can do nothing except fall pliant. Eustass easily slotting against his lips. There's no other way to describe the kiss than being consumed, the red-haired being ravishes Luffy. Rough fingers digging into the nape of his neck- <i>molding</i> Luffy against him, sucking the air out of his chest with each swipe of tongue. </p>
<p>“Sweeter than the Acheron.” Eustass praises, lips brushing along his own. </p>
<p>Oh, Luffy could get used to such praises even though he shouldn’t. </p>
<p>“Would you keep me company tonight little one?” </p>
<p>Isn’t this how Éloa got dragged to hell; Persephone ensnaring Hades. The seduction and then the fallen. </p>
<p>And Luffy, knowing all too well about his cloying fate, without speaking, said, “I am yours.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ·  ·  ·  · </p>
</div>Keeping the being company, in lighter terms, leads to Luffy seated in his lap; knees shaped on either side of muscular thighs, stripped of his clothes. The sheer strength that is etched onto Eustass’ body almost making Luffy crumble. Decades, possibly centuries, of power held in the gaze that’s locked on him.<p>He fears he might be ruined already. </p>
<p>“What did those villagers say of me?” </p>
<p>The question shocks Luffy only because it’s the last thing he was expecting, especially in a vulnerable position. One can only wonder if he did such a thing on purpose. </p>
<p>“Is that why you brought me back here?” </p>
<p>Ah, Luffy hadn’t meant to sound so petulant. The man under him looks unimpressed, visible frown, legs twitching like he was waiting for this slip up. </p>
<p>“Most certainly,” Eustass answers, all airy tones but eyes burning crimson, sharp razors rooting Luffy to the spot, “if I had not you would have been torn to shreds.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s blood instantly runs cold. Remembering the shadows, the gazes that were watching him, yet he couldn’t <i>see</i> them. </p>
<p>“What a beautiful smell.” Eustass’ sigh only serves to set the smaller man on edge more.  </p>
<p>The way he casually leans in, nosing his way up Luffy’s jaw, a shiver racks up his spine at the deep groan the man gifts him with. </p>
<p>“Scared,” murmured along his jawline, Luffy fights for breath, “you’re frightened at the thought of dying?” </p>
<p>Luffy wants to speak, wills his lips to move, begs his throat to formulate a sentence, but everything settles to a low fizz inside of him, bone satiating numbness. Instantly sinking down, down, onto Eustass’ lap. The redhaired man lapping at a spot underneath his chin has his mind <i>reeling</i>, fingers now clutching the gaudy garment.  </p>
<p>Such treatment has never made him react like this before. It’s as if Eustass takes Luffy’s pleasure and gives him his own, adds onto it, multiplies. Mixes both together to heighten such a sensation inside of him he knows for sure he’s going to be bane without it. </p>
<p>“I do not fear death.” Luffy manages, with as much strength as he can gather up, diminishing just as quickly when Eustass chuckles along slick skin. </p>
<p>“Yet your body betrays you.” Eustass muses. </p>
<p>“That is not fear,” Luffy’s breathless, but he shifts his hands to run up the soft fabric until he reaches that jagged scar, in such contrast with the polished side. </p>
<p>Luffy has always wondered how it felt to touch the deities, light and dark, rouge staring back at him now, his lips gone from his flesh. He does not regret his actions. No, he revels in it, how that scar feels just as soft as the rest of his skin, smooth and gentle but a little bit rougher. </p>
<p>“You’re a bold one, hm?” But there’s a flash in those eyes, one that Luffy is quick enough to pick up on. </p>
<p>“I think it’s only fair I touch the person who has been touching me.” </p>
<p>Eustass smirks, “you make it sound so easy.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t it.” Luffy gazes at the quirk of those orchid lips, flicking his eyes up for only an instant before instincts take over.  </p>
<p>Like air flowing into him the first time, the very first instance he ever tasted sunlight. The smaller man seals his lips over the beings like he was made do to it, crafted just to feel plush lips grazing against his own. It is unhurried because Luffy wills it so, tilts his head, licking deeper into his mouth. Claret rich on fleshy parts, sinking into him like sticky pearls, tongue etched with ripened berries.  </p>
<p>Luffy is spurred on by the melodic groan Eustass gifts him, licking deeply into the bigger man's mouth, curling his fingers into the garment to tug it off. Luffy rises on his knees, lips breaking apart when he pushes him onto the bed, shocked silent at the picture he makes. He traces the missing part of him with enraptured eyes, eager fingers. </p>
<p>“What happened here?” Luffy’s aware of how enthusiastic he sounds, but he can’t help himself. </p>
<p>“What do you suppose?” Eustass drawls, can feel his eyes on him, but he can’t look away from the blunt shape of where his limb used to be. </p>
<p>“You defied the heavens.” Luffy guesses. </p>
<p>“You think too highly of me little one.” </p>
<p>Luffy leans down and places a kiss to the scar lining his clavicle. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Will you give me yours as an apology.” The fact that Eustass doesn’t place it as a question should set Luffy on edge, but all he does is lean back to look at the being intently.  </p>
<p>“I’ll split myself in half for you.” Luffy’s confession shocks even himself, but he doesn’t have an inch of regret for the words. </p>
<p>Eustass’ eyes widen before he huffs out an amused laugh, fingers curving around the smaller man’s waist. </p>
<p>“Zeus shall hear if you say any more.” All wonderous is his tone, fingers skimming lightly up his waist. </p>
<p>“He’s already heard of my bloodlust.” </p>
<p>“How poetic.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s eyes slip closed when Eustass touches him, already stiffened up just by being above the man. A sigh leaves his lips when calloused fingers trace around the most intimate part of him. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard tales of the man who slayed the giant in Phlegra. I take it that was you?” </p>
<p>Luffy has no idea how he’s supposed to answer while being touched so delicately, thick digits just pressing lightly against him. Has barely even taken him and already Luffy feels owned, attempting to figure out a way to undress the man without having to lose that touch.  </p>
<p>“How amusing,” the being huffs, easily pulling himself up even though his one arm is occupied, “a man like you.” </p>
<p>Breath snatches out of Luffy’s lungs when he’s flipped over, back coming into contact with a feathered cloak, deviled eyes staring down at him.  </p>
<p>“What, what is that supposed to mean?” Luffy squirms under the garment, gazing as muscles ripple and smooth out away from him, corded tendons searching for something around the dimly lit room.  </p>
<p>The candle that’s lit on one side shows the scar that mars his face, the wicked curl of his lips. Luffy can sense his demise right now, taste it with thrilling drops on the buds of his tongue. One quick swipe at an item and Eustass is walking towards him again. </p>
<p>“Your name. What is your name little one?” Eustass asks softly, a stark contrast to the look in his eyes. </p>
<p>Luffy hadn’t even realized he never gave the man his name, more fascinated with the words he called him, enticed him with.  </p>
<p>“Luffy.” </p>
<p>“<i>Luffy</i>.”  </p>
<p>His name sounds better on Eustass’ tongue, the raven thinks. Softer and sweeter, like saccharine catching in one's throat. The being looks down at him with a sharper gaze, something gets tossed onto the bed and Eustass is crowding over him, towering. Gods, he’s so tremendous. And here Luffy is, pinned underneath him without taking any hints of warnings, but offering himself to the horned deity. </p>
<p>“Luffy,” the raven’s body strings taunt at the low growl, his legs unknowingly spreading wider as if beckoned, “I’m going to take you now.” </p>
<p>Sweeter words have never been spoken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve done this before.” </p>
<p>Eustass isn’t <i>asking</i>, he knows full well that Luffy has done this before. But in such a situation, the raven has no idea how he’s supposed to answer him. The bigger man’s legs are extended keeping his own wide open, knees digging into his bones while three thick fingers are splitting him open. Loud squelches are heard every time he spreads his fingers, knuckles brushing against sensitive walls when the redhead drives them in deeper. </p>
<p>Luffy’s back arches off the bed, eyes snapped closed and jaw slacken at the treatment. This being knows <i>exactly</i> what he’s doing, he knows perfectly well how to play Luffy as if it’s etched into his own body. A long, drawn out mewl gets punched out of his lungs when those thick digits curl and <i>rub</i> against the sweetest part of him. </p>
<p>“So melodic,” Eustass purrs, and Luffy’s eyes slit open because of it. The breath nearly squeezing out of his lungs when he sees the look the other is giving him. </p>
<p>Luffy’s never been the object of such desire before, has never had a look so utterly lethal directed towards him. Yes, of course, he’s always enjoyed the pleasures of life. Many would call him a harlot, but Luffy just knows what he likes, and he has no problem indulging himself. But the way Eustass is treating him is unlike any other, and he’s done nothing except make sure he’s loose enough to take his massive member- which Luffy has been eyeing in between moans with a salivating tongue.  </p>
<p>“The sounds you make,” and Eustass is leaning down, brushing his lips against Luffy’s parted ones when he removes his fingers, “you could rival Apollo.” </p>
<p>Luffy twists the overcoat below him, affected by the praise, missing the fullness. He brings pleading eyes up to the being that’s currently the center of his universe, the man who’s giving him life yet taking his air away at the same time. His horns gleam in the candlelight when he pulls back and Luffy’s gaze flickers down. </p>
<p>Goodness. </p>
<p>Eustass really is huge.  </p>
<p>Bigger than any he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing, touching, <i>tasting</i>. A big palm wraps around the member and Luffy twitches at how he engulfs himself. It’s a sort of guilty pleasure he has, being placed under someone who’s unnaturally vast, but unlike the others before- <i>this</i> being has knowledge. When Luffy merely gazes at him he understands every expression that flickers in his eyes, a slight twitch of his body and the redhead accommodates to him, bringing him desire he’s never even thought of touching.  </p>
<p>“You’re greedy, aren’t you little one?” Eustass is amused. With the flame glowering on only one side of his face he looks demonic, sent on this earth to ravish Luffy.  </p>
<p>Greedy is an understatement. He is a glutton, ravenous for the being to chasten him to his bedsheets. Stain this overcoat that he’s being splayed upon.  </p>
<p>“You’re not speaking,” Eustass’ lips turn down into a frown, “<i>speak</i>.” </p>
<p>“Need it,” Luffy breathes, words spilling out of his mouth just because he was demanded to.  </p>
<p>“Oh?”  </p>
<p>As if to taunt Luffy, he rocks his hips forward into his palm, the raven must bite his lip to hide his whine. He’s teasing him. A trinket set on display that one could only hope to reach out for, but Luffy can’t move, his back is one with what’s below him, strapping him to the spot. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Eustass is relishing this, his lips are curled up and his one hand is pumping himself with the lube he was just using to stretch Luffy. The smaller man frees his bottom lip, arching his back in a way that’s begging for his touch. </p>
<p>“I like that little one,” Eustass rasps and Luffy could die right now knowing that, “show me how much you want it.” </p>
<p>And then the straps are gone. </p>
<p>Luffy raises with his hands eagerly touching muscles, his scars, palms splayed flat when he pushes. Crimson eyes widen in surprise, the fact that he’s driven him off the bed and is now climbing into his lap. This is how Luffy’s wanted it from the start, to have this immeasurable energy seated below him.  </p>
<p>“Such strength,” Eustass observes with wry amusement, allowing Luffy this bit of reprisal, “do you plan on capturing me now?” </p>
<p>“At the very least,” Luffy muses, heart stuttering when his hand wraps around the man’s length- <i>much</i> bigger than it looked, “I plan on ruining you.” </p>
<p>The redhead laughs with delight, but Luffy is entirely serious.  </p>
<p>His hand barely even wraps around the girth of him, whereas the redheads hand had no qualms at all covering himself. Luffy’s knees shake when he lifts, breathing raggedly at only the <i>thought</i> of taking him. Gods he’s going to split Luffy wide open. Not only is he thick but he’s long, a slight curve that Luffy finds lovely. He spreads a hand over his chest, biting his lip as he looks between them, a prominent vein on the upside of his cock.  </p>
<p>Eustass is beautiful, everything about this horned being is <i>stunning</i>. The shape of him, the way he talks, Luffy is ensnared already without even being taken.  </p>
<p>“Having seconds thoughts?” </p>
<p>Luffy is close to scoffing at the sarcastic tone, but he holds it in.  </p>
<p>“I’m just admiring you,” Luffy looks up under his lashes, drawing himself back to the man’s cock, “your size is impressive.” </p>
<p>“Impressive,” the man repeats, amused, “is that what you would call it?” </p>
<p>Luffy has a response on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it when the tip breeches his hole. With Eustass’ ministrations it’s not as bad as he thought it would be, but there’s still the sweet stretch, the feeling of his hole trying to conform around the cock that he’s currently eagerly trying to sit on. Luffy’s eyes flutter when he slides down more, the ache settling all the way into his bones. The hand he has on Eustass’ chest curls into itself, dragging red lines along pale skin, and his head rocks to the side.  </p>
<p>“Take your time little one,” Eustass warns, though he doesn’t stop Luffy. If anything, he spurs him on, wrapping his arm around his waist, “I’d hate it if the one said to ruin me will end up ruined.” </p>
<p>Eustass’ words fall on deaf ears. Luffy rocks down a little more, trailing his hand up the cock that’s barely even halfway inside of him. Damn. Perfect. Precum spurts out of his tip when he rolls his hips, taking him in deeper. Both hands slap down on Eustass’ chest, and Luffy uses that as leverage to pull himself up, dropping back down, keen on feeling the pleasurable pain of his cock filling him to the brim. </p>
<p>“Will you last?” Eustass whispers darkly, his own blunt fingernails scraping across his skin. It frazzles Luffy, makes his hips stutter, the ghost of an orgasm already brewing deep in the pits of his stomach. </p>
<p>“So good,” Luffy whines, down some more, “<i>so</i>, so,” he gasps, clenching and eager for more, “<i>Eustass</i>.” </p>
<p>Luffy slumps onto the hard chest below him, quivering at how <i>full</i> he feels. Either Eustass takes pity on him, or he’s just as eager to be sheathed in his heat, because he plunges that last inch inside of him and Luffy reaches a state of euphoria he didn’t know existed. Eustass is a pillar beneath him, impaled on his cock and Luffy has, quite literally, reached divination.  </p>
<p>“The sounds you make little one,” Eustass murmurs along the shell of his ear, “has no one ever brought you such pleasure before.” </p>
<p>Luffy shakes his head frantically and the laugh he gets in return from the redhead is a smooth caress on his chest.  </p>
<p>“What a shame,” soft lips press against the spot under his ear, “it’s okay angel, I’ll take care of you.” </p>
<p>Eustass doesn’t even sound the least bit affected and Luffy doesn’t know if he should take that as an insult or compliment.  </p>
<p>“Will you let me take care of you?” </p>
<p>Luffy moans when Eustass moves, jostling him on top, and he opens so easily for him. His hole shows not a hint of resistance when the redhead grabs his waist tighter and has him meeting the lulling thrusts. The pace is akin to being lapped away in the ocean. </p>
<p>“Say it.” Canines run along his clavicle.  </p>
<p>“<i>Please</i>,” Luffy moans, the curve, the fucking <i>curve</i> presses insistently on that bundle of nerves every time he drives into him, “take care of me.” </p>
<p>And Eustass does. His thighs press flush against his ass when he raises his legs up, the slow pace gone, now evolving into something that makes Luffy frantic. His hands scramble for purchase, settling on Eustass’ shoulders, clawing at his skin and he takes it in kind. Eustass growls, sharp teeth stinging his skin when he bites him. Luffy tilts his head, urging him to mark up his skin more, rocking back to meet his thrusts.  </p>
<p>Luffy claiming he plans on ruining the being was clearly a gross understatement. He feels weak in an instant, squirming on top of the redhead, and Eustass holds him tighter, restraining him without missing a beat. And it’s almost too much. Each drive sends him nudging up, his cock between them rubbing in the most delicious way possible. A puddle of drool is already forming because of his slacked mouth, and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t focused merely on the cock pounding him.  </p>
<p>At a stroke Luffy feels as if he’s suspended in the air, nothing but a featherweight in the man’s grasp when he raises up, dropping the raven down on his cock. The angle is more than brutal, it’s absorbing. This man isn’t hiding the fact that he’s <i>taking</i> Luffy, not just in one of the most intimate ways possible, but it’s like he can feel slivers of his soul being drawn out into the universe and swallowed whole by the being.  </p>
<p>“Look at me.” Thick fingers curl into the roots of his hair, yanking his head back. Luffy’s spine arches and his grip on Eustass’ shoulders grow frenzied, “<i>Luffy</i>.” </p>
<p>“Oh- my-” Luffy’s words get cut off when Eustass grips tighter, his eyes fly open and he almost comes apart by the look the other man is giving him alone.  </p>
<p>“Is it good enough for you little one?” Eustass asks softly and Luffy nods as best as he can, writhing for more, knees being bruised red on the hard wood flooring, “you have such an insatiable appetite.” </p>
<p>The redhead jerks his head back more and his bones scream in protest, but then the flat of Eustass’ tongue is sliding up his Adams apple, along his jaw, and he can’t think about anything else. Luffy bounces in the man’s lap, mindlessly being tugged along with every thrust, every sweet push and pull. He eats up everything Eustass is gifting him with because he might not get it again, he’ll surely be ruined by this experience. The thought should be unsettling, but it just makes his blood rush. </p>
<p>Eustass is showing his appreciation by not letting up the least bit but giving Luffy more and <i>more</i> of himself until it feels like the raven is splitting at the seams. His mouth drops open and the sob he lets out scratches his throat, tears are leaking out the corners of his eyes, but Luffy hasn’t <i>lived</i> until this moment.  </p>
<p>“You smell so good.” Eustass groans against his pulsing point.  </p>
<p>He’s said that once before, and if Luffy was in his right mind, he’d question that, but it’s so hard to talk right now. Let alone <i>breathe</i>. He is nothing but a vessel meant for pleasure right now, like he has no right to talk, but to sit here and let this man take what he wants. And Luffy fucking loves it, he’s thriving in it. It’s so freeing, so, so freeing letting his body fall limp and accepting the huge member that’s rendering him speechless.  </p>
<p>“Captivating, how easily you submit.” Eustass’ nails scrape on his scalp, holding him in a state of servility, the position has never felt more celestial. The horned deity has placed Luffy on a throne, “say my name again.” </p>
<p>Eustass wrenches Luffy back until he clashes with the ground, hand now splayed out next to his head, knees pressed against his ass as he drives into him with filthy thrusts. The obscene noises make his face burn, but he revels in it just like the gaze that’s on Eustass’ face.  </p>
<p>“Say my name Luffy.”  </p>
<p>Luffy rocks up with each snap of the man’s hips and he forces words to come to his throat.  </p>
<p>“Eustass.” </p>
<p>“Again.” </p>
<p>Oh <i>god</i>. </p>
<p>“<i>Eustass</i>.” </p>
<p>Eustass smiles delightfully as if he’s not balls deep inside of Luffy, taking him for all he’s worth.  </p>
<p>“Remember that,” Eustass croons, “when you’re with another like this. Remember I’m the only one who will ever make you feel this way.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s body twitches at the possessiveness in the being's tone, attuned to the way his eyes darken, hips driving forward more intensely than before.  </p>
<p>“I’ll sully you for anybody else,” Luffy’s back arches off the ground when he angles his hips, each drive tantalizingly pressing against his prostate, “even when you look at your own body, you’ll only see me little one.” </p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>.” </p>
<p>“You like that?” Eustass coos, whether it’s due to the words or the way he’s about to come apart underneath him, Luffy doesn’t know, but he nods his head anyways.  </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Moan louder for me,” Eustass slides his knees under Luffy’s ass and his balls draw up, “let me hear you. Scream, for me little one, <i>scream</i>.” </p>
<p>The redhead slides his hand under Luffy, and his eyes roll back when he’s tugged up again. God the man has stamina for days. But the new angle is <i>exactly</i> what he’s been craving for, Eustass’ cock sinks so deep inside of him, his walls flutter around the length of him. And when he comes apart Eustass holds him close, letting his essence shoot between them, staining their chests.  </p>
<p>“You’re mine now.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ·  ·  ·  · </p>
</div>It was surprising seeing the green haired male leaning up against a rock when Luffy emerged from the thicket of trees. He thought the man would forget, but he’s glad he didn’t, especially when he sees the sack of food right next to him.<p>Luffy’s stomach growls, mouth instantly salivating as he sways towards the rock. Zoro’s one good eye opens and he smiles at Luffy. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d make it out alive.” </p>
<p>Luffy can’t help but grin down at the male, honed in on the way he doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s checking him out. It’s to be expected, after only a day Luffy knows his hair is mussed up, plush lips puffy with reddened cheeks, marks no doubt obvious under the morning sun. It doesn’t look at all like he was slaying an entity, more so getting devoured by one.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t either,” Luffy admits, albeit a little breathlessly.  </p>
<p>His knees weaken at the thought of what all Eustass did to him, how he didn’t only allow him one release, but pushed him towards three. Used his body until Luffy’s head was thrashing and sobbing out how he couldn’t take anymore, and that was finally when the being filled him up with his seed. If only Luffy closed his eyes he’d be able to imagine how it felt when Eustass flipped him over onto his chest, his one good hand holding him open while he slurped lewdly, <i>sloppily</i> at his hole. </p>
<p>He really is going to be ruined. </p>
<p>Zoro raises an eyebrow curiously, but Luffy sweeps the sack up into his hand, throwing it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Well it was nice meeting you.” Luffy grins with all his teeth and the man is quick to rise. </p>
<p>“Leaving already?” </p>
<p>“That I am,” Luffy nods, turning on his heel. Zoro follows. </p>
<p>“I’ll walk you to the edge of the village.”  </p>
<p>How courtly. Luffy looks out the corner of his eye to those three swords that are still wrapped snug to Zoro’s hip, clinking together as he strides to keep up with the raven. It shouldn’t make his heart flutter, but Luffy is already exceptionally vulnerable because of a certain horned deity, so knowing this man wants to be close to him- even if it just means seeing him off, makes him appreciative. </p>
<p>“Where will you go after this?” Zoro asks conversationally. </p>
<p>Luffy watches a few children run in front of them, mothers folding laundry, bars already filled up even if the afternoon sun hasn’t hit. </p>
<p>“Who knows,” Luffy answers, “I hear the waters of Eidothea are lovely at this time.” </p>
<p>“That they are. The cook here in this village just got back from a long voyage there.” </p>
<p>Interesting. </p>
<p>“This is where we part ways.” </p>
<p>Luffy glances in front of him, unaware that they were even this close to the exit. It seemed like it took forever the first time he came here, and the green haired man was traipsing him to the forest grounds.  </p>
<p>“It seems so,” Luffy muses. </p>
<p>“Be careful out there.” Zoro says knowingly as Luffy walks away from him. </p>
<p>The smaller man’s cheeks heat up at that, walking away just a little bit faster. For some reason, he seems to know exactly what happened in those woods, and he doesn’t have it in him to ask how or why. Instead he keeps on, the smell of food filling up his nostrils, and he settles on a rock just outside of town to eat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you wouldn’t have followed me.” Luffy lilts, turning his head from where he’s laying back on the stone. </p>
<p>Eustass is close. Clothes fitted back into place, the same way it was when Luffy first saw him, but all he can imagine is them strewn on the floor, candlelight making up an ethereal painting of him. Out here in the sunlight it’s as if he glows. Like the redhead has somehow captured the sun and made it glow from out of his fingertips, the slope of his crooked nose. Rays bleeding out of the scars his body holds.  </p>
<p>“That man was going to attempt to woo you.” Eustass is displeased, mouth turned down. Luffy finds it endearing. </p>
<p>“He was just seeing me out of the village.” </p>
<p>Eustass steps closer, a shadow now forming over Luffy’s face. It feels wonderful. Satiated both due to the sex and the food, relaxing on a stone in a place he won’t remember in the next lunar cycle.  </p>
<p>“He was going to ask to join you.” </p>
<p>Luffy wasn’t aware beings such as him could sound jealous. He won’t say that out loud, though the prospect of being branded on this stone doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. His body would protest immediately after the treatment it received. </p>
<p>“And I would have said no. I don’t live for attachments to people.” Luffy looks up with a raised eyebrow as the being leans down, one hand splayed on the rock. He tries not to think about the fact that he can feel his touch even through the slab of gravel. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not then.” </p>
<p>“Not what?” </p>
<p>“Human.” Eustass grins as if Luffy hadn’t known that all along.  </p>
<p>“You seem to think very highly of yourself.” Luffy raises himself up by his elbows, matching the being with an equally as wide smile.  </p>
<p>If anybody were to pass by, they would surely run away because of those black horns mounted atop Eustass’ head, but this country is scarce, villages placed far removed from each other. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Luffy asks, somehow already knowing <i>why</i> exactly he’s here.  </p>
<p>Eustass pushes himself off the stone, tugging Luffy down by his arm. </p>
<p>“It was the strangest thing,” Eustass muses, keeping Luffy close as he begins to walk, “when you were at the height of your climax, I heard Aphrodite cry out in jealousy.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s breath catches in his throat at the confession, whipping his head up to the horned deity he somehow didn’t get rid of, but captured. What an odd coincidence. Eustass’ smile is heaven and hell wrapped up into one, orchid lips that hold countless secrets to the universe. </p>
<p>“A human taming a god,” Eustass drawls, fingers gripping his arm tightly, and Luffy’s heart pounds in his chest, “what power you hold little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, so I had the hardest time trying to figure out what type of being I wanted Kid to be. So like... there are fauns and satyrs, like I mentioned, but I wanted him to take on a more human form? Literally his entire description is when he was adorned in the beast pirates uniform (if you're not up to date on the manga, pls don't look this up. I don't want you to get spoiled!!!!!), and also some aspects involve him being close to Pan. Luffy is????? Think of the Witcher maybe?????????</p>
<p>It was somewhat of a challenge writing this because I wanted it to be modern yet I still wanted them to speak in a way that could be classified as classic? IDK, but it's also my first Kid x Luffy fic so I'm absolutely happy with how it came out. I adored comparing certain features to deities- 'you could rival Apollo' said when Luffy was moaning (bc he was the god of music), the 'Zeus shall hear you' bit, and 'I heard Aphrodite cry out in jealousy' because it's like Kid was saying Luffy is more gorgeous than the goddess. Ah. I'm rambling, but I wanted to point out moments that I really enjoyed while writing. There was a moment when I talked about Eloa, if you've never read the poem by Alfred de Vigny it's utterly breathtaking!!!! That's where I got my name from &gt;.&lt;<br/>Also, the quote is from Pauline Albanese, The Closed Doors. ANYWAYS, I've said so much but I was really excited to finally get this out dksjdkl </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3 if you ever want to talk here's my socials:<br/><a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>